1. Field
The following description relates to an image forming apparatus having a scanning function, and more particularly, to a method of performing a scanning function according to a position of a scan object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multifunction printers generally support a scanning function, a printing function, and a faxing function. Accordingly, a multifunction printer may perform various functions of scanning a document to obtain a scan image, printing the scan image, and transmitting the scan image via a facsimile machine, and further e-mailing the scan image and transmitting the scan image or transmitting the scan image to a mobile phone.
However, in order to perform various functions such as enlarging and outputting a scan image or e-mailing the scan image, a peripheral device such as a personal computer (PC) may be connected to a multifunction printer and a user may directly handle by using an application program, thereby reducing user convenience.